You've got to go dig those holes
by kathie.is.the.name
Summary: When you take an orphan girl make her dig five feet I wonder what will happen. As she is in camp her life changes. For better or for worse. Humor.Slight drama. R&R please. Squid love story!DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS IN HOLES! i wish i did
1. the reason I'm going to camp green lake

"I sentence you to two years in Camp Green Lake." Everyone was talking. I just stood there shocked. I saved everyone but am getting punished. Whoa I'm getting ahead of myself. Let's go back to the beginning.

I live in an orphanage in New York City. I am turning 16 in November. My name is Katherine my friends call me Kat or Kathy. Wait what friends am I talking about. The others call me Kat or Kathy. I have been in the orphanage all my life. Man it sure is cold at this time. Well what am I expecting heat? Since most of the girls are gone I have to take up more chores since I'm the fourth oldest. I actually have one friend my roommate Bella. Her and I are practically sisters. Well enough about me let me tell you why I'm going to Camp Green Lake. It was one week before Halloween and we were setting up. We have to be cautious around this time because all the crazy people go out. So we use the big locks around this time. Headmistress Mary said 'we don't want anyone taking us.' Actually she means her money.  
"Wake up girl's breakfast!" She yelled every morning. I was too tired to wake up.  
"Kat wake up its breakfast time." Bella said while shaking me.  
"No five more minutes Bella." I whined.  
"No get up." She jumped on my bed.  
"Fine I'm awake." We went downstairs and ate our oatmeal. I actually hate oatmeal but it was the only thing we got at breakfast. Then we went off and did our daily chores. I had to clean the living room with Bella. It took till lunchtime which was sandwiches. Then me and Bella did all extra work then stopped at about five and relaxed and ate dinner. Bedtime was really early for us. It was about seven and I was reading on my bed. Yes I can read I'm very smart. I have been put into so many schools its not even funny anymore. I am still in high school but the last lady I was with died in a gang bang so I had to go back to the orphanage. It was dark out and it was cold. Then I heard a crash from downstairs so I crept down. I looked and saw someone dressed in black coming in through the window of the headmistress office. I know she keeps a gun in there so I silently crawled in and it fell. I wanted to gasp but I couldn't he looked over and he starting to walk over then he stepped on my hand I screamed I my mouth then he saw me. I grabbed the gun and pulled the trigger. It hit him. He fell on the floor. I looked at him then the gun. I heard some else coming and then I pulled the trigger on them not knowing who they were. It was a woman who screamed. I turned on the lights and started to cry. I yelled for headmistress Mary's sister Martha.  
"Martha!" I kept yelling. She ran in and dropped to Mary's side. I called the police. Headmistress was taken care of at the hospital I went with her.  
"Who did this to you?" The police man asked.  
"Her!" She pointed to me.  
"It was an accident I thought it was another robber." I said.  
"I told you it was me but you didn't care." She fake sobbed. That lying bitch.  
"No you didn't she is lying." I yelled.  
"I was so kind to you all your life and this is how you repay me?" She cried. I hate her. The police told me she was going to take me to court. Great. Martha drove me to the orphanage.  
"I know you didn't mean to shoot her. I mean why would you. It was self defense." She said.  
"Yes it was. Can you testify for me at the hearing?" I asked.  
"I am sorry to say I can't it would be wrong to go against my older sister." Man she actually liked her sister. Wow. I went to my room and told Bella all that happen she helped me back and straightened my hair. Yes she has a straightener she got it when she was with a rich family during Christmas.  
The next day I got all dressed in nice clothes. My black skirt and my white polo with a black tank top under it with my black flats. All hammy downs.  
"Katherine Bickett is being charged for shooting her headmistress after she told her it was her." Mary nodded. She is not headmistress anymore she is just Mary.  
"Well let's hear from Ms. Mary Evan now." He said. She went up. They did the truth thingy and she sat down.  
"Tell us what happen Ms. Evans." The lawyer said.  
"Well I was sleeping in my room right next to my office and I heard a gun shot and I saw Katherine standing over the man she pointed to me and I said 'Katherine its me headmistress Mary' and she still shot me." I stood up.  
"That's not true. You're a lying bitch. She's lying." I yelled.  
"Sit down Ms.Bickett and don't use that language in my court room." The judge yelled to me. They kept taking. And the whole time she was lying. I tilted my chair back to talk to Bella.  
"I hate her." She said.  
"I know. Do you believe me?" I asked.  
"Of course." She said. I sat back up. It was my turn to go up. I did the truth thingy and sat down.  
"Ms. Bickett tell us what happen?" The lawyer asked me.  
"Well I was upstairs reading and I heard a crash downstairs so I checked and someone was robbing us so I grabbed the gun and I shot him and I heard someone coming not knowing who it was but I shot and it was headmistress Mary." I said. The jury went into the room and they pleaded me guilty. I was shocked. Mary was happy. Bella was crying.  
"You have two choices Camp Green Lake or jail." He said.  
"Well I choose Camp Green Lake." I said.  
"I sentence you to two years in Camp Green Lake." Everyone was talking. I just stood there shocked. I saved everyone but am getting punished. I grabbed my back pack and changed. Martha said I should wear a skirt because it is hot out there. So I wore my jean skirt with a black tank top with my black bra straps showing. And my favorite black converse. I had Bella re straighten my hair. I hugged everyone and I would not let go of Bella.  
"I'll write you everyday." I said. We were crying.  
"Okay. I'm going to miss you so much." She said. Her and I have been through so much together it was heart breaking to leave each other. I got handcuffed and got on the bus. All the girls were chasing after it waving and yelling goodbye.


	2. welcome to camp green lake

It was a long drive so I fell asleep. I woke up and the driver was saying we are here. I tried to put my bag on my back but it took forever. The cop looked at me like I was retarded. I got off and was met by a talk plump guy with sideburns.

"Hello I'm Mr. Sir. Welcome to Camp Green Lake. Every time you talk to me you say Mr. Sir. You got it?" I gave him a fake smile and nodded. Camp Green Lake was dry and dull. There were six tents. Man this is going to be fun.

"As you can see there is no lake."

"No shit." I said under my breath.

"What?" He asked.

"Yes Mr. Sir." I said.

"Vacancies don't last long here." He said. Then a man with chicken legs came over.

"Hello my name is Mr. Pendanski but you can call me mom. You must be Katherine Bickett. You will be in D tent. Follow me and I will bring you to get your clothes." He said. Man this was going to be fun. We went into a small shack and it was full of orange jump suits. I feel like I'm in jail but maybe jail is air conditioned.

"Here you go one is digging in and the other is to relax in and after three days we wash your digging ones and your relaxing one is your digging one." He said. I just nodded. I went into the bathroom and changed and I changed my shoes too. I put my clothes into my bag. I didn't zip my suit up all the way I left my tank top showing. He looked at me and we went to D tent.

"You are the only girl here so you get your own bathroom and your shower room. Aren't you lucky?" He said.

"Very lucky." I said. Then we went into the tent and all the guys were looking at me.

"Guy's this is Katherine Bickett she is going to be living here with you guy's. Katherine this is Stanley, Rex, Alan, Jose, Theodore, Ricky, and Zero." He said.

"Those are not our names." That dude Rex said. I don't know what his name is and right now I don't care.

"I'm going to leave you to get settled in. That is your bed right there." He said while leaving.

"Hi." I said while putting my bag on the bed. All the guys were still looking at me.

"Hey I'm X-Ray that is Caveman, Squid, Magnet, Armpit, Zigzag, and Zero." He said. I couldn't see his eyes. His glasses were covered in dirt.

"Yeah I'm Katherine but don't call me that call me Kat or Kathy I really don't care right now." The guy's were not looking at me they were looking at my chest.

"Rawr." I said like a tiger. I looked through my bag and found a pair of gloves with a note in them.

"_Hey Kat thought you might need these when digging. Love you so much and miss you lots. Xoxo Bella._" And she put a picture of us we took last week when I wasn't a ward of the state. I started to tear up. Then that dude Squid took the picture.

"Aw is this you?" He asked in a southern voice. It was cute.

"Yes now give it back." I said. He put it over his head.

"No." I punched him in the gut and grabbed it.

"Rawr." I said.

"Whoa she is a tiger." Magnet said.

"Her nickname should be tiger." Caveman said. I smiled.

"Sorry Squid but don't mess with me." I smiled and he actually smiled back after what I just did to him.

"So why you here?" Zigzag asked.

"Well a guy was trying to steal from the orphanage. And yes I'm an orphan. Mess with me you better watch out. Then I shot the guy and I accidentally shot my headmistress and she lied her way to get me here." I said.

"Whoa orphan gone wild." Armpit said. I smiled.

"No it was an accident." I said.

"Yeah sure you think that." Zigzag said. I got bored and changed the subject.

"Hey Zero what's your real name?"

"Hector." Everyone was shocked.

"Whoa he actually talked to you." Magnet said in a Spanish accent.  
"Wow Zero once a girl comes you talk." Squid said. I rolled my eyes.

"Can you guy's show me around?" I asked.

"Sure I will." Caveman said. Actually everyone came.

"Okay showers, bathroom, rec room, wardens, Mr. Sir's office. And that basically it you can figure out the rest." He said. I walked into the rec room and all eyes were on me. I heard guy's whistling, saying 'damn' under their breath, and looking at my chest. Perverts. I sat down and started writing.

_Dear Bella,_

_I miss you so much thank you for the gloves I'm gonna need them. I just got here about an hour ago and I think my hair is going to frizz any second now. The guy's are all perverts and they already gave me a nickname: Tiger. They are cool one of them is cute but I won't say any names yet. I feel like an orange an orange that nobody wants to eat because it is dirty. But I am working it. I miss you and be careful with Mary she probably is going to be extra mean now. Please write back soon!_

_Your best friend,_

_Katherine Bickett!_

_P.S Save me!!_

Then the letter got snatched away from me. Once again it was Squid.

"Boy if you know what's good for you better give it to me." I said. He and X-Ray started reading it.

"Oh who's the cute one?" X-Ray asked. I grabbed it put it in the envelope, and dropped it in the mailbox. I sat down pissed. The radio was on and Armpit was dancing. He put his hands up and everyone covered their noses. Even I smelled it from the couch. I put my hair in two lox pig tails. And I just sat there. I thought of what I could have done not to get in here. I made lists but they all were hopeless I was here anyways. It was lunchtime so I got some ugly looking stuff put on my plate and I had no other choice but to sit with the D tent guys.

"So Tiger you like it here?" Caveman asked.

"It's a lot different than the orphanage. I have to say that." I had my bag on my back. Hell I don't trust anyone here.

"Well I have been digging all day why don't you give me that." X-Ray touched by bread and I slapped his hand so hard everyone got quiet.

"Sorry but do you know who your messing with?" I asked him.

"Well I'm sorry. I didn't mean to mess with a poor orphan girl." I wanted to punch him at the point but I put my fist down. I again had to change the subject.

"So do you guy's play any sports here?" I asked.

"Nope." Magnet said he was staring at me. I turned around and no one was there.

"That sucks. I brought my football for no reason then." They all looked at me.

"You? Play football?" Armpit asked.

"Course. I once stayed with a football fiend. He taught me everything but then he just didn't want me anymore so I went to old Little Rock orphanage." I said.

"Wow." Zero said.

"Well I'm going to go back to the tent. This food looks and taste like crap. Right now I'd rather eat that nasty oatmeal they gave us at the orphanage. See you guy's later." I said while getting up and leaving.


	3. digging the first hole

Squid's P.O.V

New girl just left. Damn she hot. The guy's like her but we aint used to her yet.

"So magnet you like Tiger?" X-Ray said.

"Yeah he be lookin' at her like crazy. Making all googlie eyes." Zigzag said. I was pissed. Any girl that can stand up to me is hot.

"She is cute and all but no way man." He said.

"You like her man just tell us." Armpit said.

"Yeah what if I do. Any of you got a problem with that."

"No." Everyone said. I got up.

"Where you going?" X-Ray asked.

"To take a shower man." They all kept eating. Magnet was looking at me. I wasn't going to do anything wrong just gonna go take a damn shower.

Tiger's P.O.V (Kathy's)

I went back to the tent and wrote in my diary which was in my ever so amazing bag. I swear I could live in my bag. Then someone came in. It was Squid and he was in a towel only. Okay he was cute but I can't look away. But I have to.

"Whoa. Hello girl here now." I said.

"Sorry I forgot." He said.

"How can you forget the girl that punched you in the gut today?" I asked.

"True." He said.

"Can you hurry up?" I asked. Actually I wanted him to stay but I also want my privacy. I fixed my hair and kept looking straight. Then he finally left but before he did he shot a smile at me. I had to smile back. After writing in my diary.

_Hey diary!_

_It's October 29 and my birthday is coming up. I'm stuck in Camp Green Lake for two more years. Squid is so cute. I have a crush on him. It is okay here. The guy's gave me a nickname its Tiger. Oh my god guess what just happen I saw Squid in a towel!!! Ahhh yay!! I really miss Bella though. I hope she is doing okay. Well I have to go!!_

_Your little camp bird tiger! P_

Then all the guy's came in.

"Hey Tiger did you miss us?" Zigzag asked.

"Sure." I rolled my eyes. Then the guy's laid down. My bed had to be near Squid. But shoot I aint complaining. I feel bad for Caveman his is next to Armpit. I fell asleep instantly. I sure was tired.

The next morning I woke up to me being shaken.

"Kat wake up." It was Zero.

"No five more minutes Bella." Then I woke up and thought about what I just said.

"Who's Bella?" Caveman asked.

"My best friend from the orphanage." I said. I sat up and yawned I was in my tank top. I put the rest of my uniform on and again didn't zip it up all the way. I went to the bathroom, fixed my hair dark brown now wavy hair into a high pony tail and put my clothes on. I grabbed a short shovel because I heard they dig better. I had to fight X-Ray so he wouldn't take it. We went out and dug our holes. Then it was lunch time. I ran to the front of the line.

"Ladies first." I said.

"You're in my spot." X-Ray said.

"Like I said ladies first." I said while grabbing my water. They all rolled their eyes. I got more water and I got a sandwich and a cookie. I sat down in front of my hole. But my hands were hurting a bit. I took my gloves off and I had one tiny blister. Magnet came and sat next to me.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey Magnet." I said all happy. He reminds me of a brother. A brother I never had. Then Squid and X-Ray came over. Then all the other D tenters cam too.

"Is this like party at Tigers hole?" I asked.

"Yeah but all we need is some music." Caveman said. It was so hot out I did like what squid did with his. I wrapped my uniform around my waist so I was in a black tank top and orange pants. Again the guy's were looking at my chest.

"RAWR!" I yelled while pulling but my tank top.

"So wait you guy's had no female here ever?" I asked.

"Yup you're the first." Armpit said.

"And the best." I heard Squid whisper to X-Ray. Then X-Ray whispered back to him. I just gave them a weird work.

"Get back to work!" Mr. Sir yelled. Everyone went back to work. Zero was done first. Then X-Ray, Zigzag, Magnet, Squid, me, Armpit, and Caveman. He was the slowest but I didn't say anything. I went into the rec room and sat on the couch. I got bored of watching a fuzzy television and went to the pool table. Squid and X-Ray were playing against Magnet and Zigzag. Finally they finished.

"Can I play?" I asked. Magnet gave me his pool cue.

"Anyone wanna play against me?" I asked.

"I will." X-Ray said.

"Okay but let's make this interesting. If I win you have to…hmmm…. What should you do?" I looked around.

"Give me half of your shower tokens and do everything I tell you to do for twenty four hours." I said while smiling.

"Okay if I win then you have to give me a kiss and not a peek a long kiss." I gulped.

"Fine." We shook hands and I went first. Everyone was watching. I hit a solid red ball in and a solid green one in. I got to go again. I got a blue one in. I went again and I got a purple one in. Then I accidentally got the cue ball in. It was X-Ray's turn he got the red one in and a yellow one then he didn't get any in. I went and got my yellow in and an orange. I got my seven in and didn't get the eight ball in yet. But X-Ray made a mistake he accidentally got the eight ball in and lost! This is why I love billiards. Everyone was shocked.

"Hand over the tokens and starting tomorrow. You are under my control." I said while giving him an evil smile.

"I let you win." He said.

"Sure and you really let me win." I said while going outside. I went back to the tent and into my bag and grabbed out some cards and started playing solitaire. Then Zero and caveman came in. Followed by X-Ray, Squid and Armpit. After them Zigzag and Magnet came. I don't know why but I think they travel together and like to be together a lot. Or I'm being stalked.

"Guy's wanna play poker?" I asked.

"Okay ya'll this is the perfect girl she play's poker, football, pool, and she fights. Marry me?" Zigzag said.

"Um no thanks. I'm sorry." I smiled.

"So you guy's wanna play?" I asked.

"Sure." They all said. So we played and Armpit lost all his tokens which was horrible cause he was going to be stinking up the place. I called it quits after I had many tokens and I knew I was going to lose soon. X-Ray won. Then mom came in.

"I got a letter for Katherine." I looked at him like 'who?'

"Katherine?" He said. He sighed.

"Tiger." He said.

"Yes." I smiled.

"I got a letter for you from New York." I squealed and ran to get it. I opened it.

_Dear Katherine (tiger)_

_I miss you too. I wish I could save you but I've been so busy now. Headmistress had gone evil on us. I have to clean the bathrooms! Eww. Ooh which boy is cute tell me all and try to send a picture!!! If you can. Aww you are the greatest dirtiest orange ever and you stand out don't worry. And don't let your hair become a rat's nest. The guy's might be perverts but they like what they see. I miss you so much. Say hi to everyone in your tent for me. Oh yeah HAPPY ALMOST BIRTHDAY!_

_Your best friend,_

_Bella_

_P.S. here is something you forgot! And tell the boys to be careful with you. You're a handful. _

I laughed when I read it. Then I turned the envelope upside down and out came my locket and my charm bracelet Bella gave me. The locket had nothing in it…yet. I put them both on.

"What did you get?" Zero asked.

"It was from my friend…"

"Wait let me guess Bella." Caveman said.

"Yes she sent me my locket, my charm bracelet, and a great letter."

"Oh." They said.

"Oh yeah and she wrote for me to tell you guy's she said hello and be careful with me I'm a handful." They laughed. Then confetti came out of the envelope too.

"What's the confetti for?" Armpit asked.

"My birthday is in two days." I said. I couldn't wait. I laid down and fell asleep.


	4. a lot can happen in one day

"Wake up." Zero said again.

"Morning." I said while rushing out and putting my gloves on. Then I remember X-ray was under my total control.

"Oh X-Ray." I said.

"What?'

"Don't forget today you are under my control." I smiled. He rolled his eyes. I once again got the short shovel.

"Hey X-Ray." I said.

"What?"

"Can you do me a favor?" I asked.

"Why not."

"Can you go ask Squid if he likes me? Cause I really like him." he was happy.

"Sure." He walked over to Squid. I hope he does cause I really like him.

X-Rays P.O.V

I am sadly under Tiger's control but she right now actually asked me to go ask Squid if he likes her. This is going to be fun.

"Hey man." Squid said.

"Dude do you like Tiger?" he looked at me.

"Why?"

"She's got the hots for you man." She didn't exactly say that but it was close.

"Really?"

"Yeah she told me so you like her?"

"Yeah course." Then I went to Tiger.

Tiger's P.O.V

"He likes you I knew it."

"Wow aren't you a genius." I said. I went next to Magnet.

"Hey man." I said.

"Hey Tiger."

"This camp is wack yet it's cool." I said. He smiled.

"Aint no other camp like it." He said.

'All the other guy's are perverts and you guy's are so…." I couldn't think off a word.

"Awesome." Zigzag said.

"Sure. Hey how did mom know my name?" I asked.

"Warden got cameras all over the place even in the showers." Zigzag smiled.

"Eww. I'm showering in my clothes now on. " I said. They laughed. I saw a rattle snake and jumped.

"Holy crap!'" I said. Everyone who was walking behind me stopped right next to me.

"Don't be like Barfbag and take the painful way out of here." Magnet said. I didn't move.

"Here I'll carry you." Armpit said. I jumped on his back and he walked once we got far away from the snake he put me down.

"Thanks I hate snakes." I said. He smiled.

"Hey Caveman who is Barfbag?" I asked.

"Don't know but he was gone when I got here. I got his bed." He said. I went over to Squid.

"Who is Barfbag?"

"He was a friend of ours who also was in D tent he couldn't take it here anymore so he had a rattle snake bit him." My jaw dropped.

"Now I'm even more terrified of snakes." I said. We had lunch and we went back to digging. I started digging my hole again then snake came I screamed. Everyone was looking at me. I hit it with my shovel and ran. I ran next to magnets hole.

"Damn Mira loca." Magnet said in Spanish. I looked at him.

"Yo loca. Tu loco." I said to him in Spanish. As I told you I'm smart. I slowly went back to my hole I looked around the whole hole to make sure no more snakes were there.

"I think it's okay Tiger." X-ray scared the crap out of me. I jumped into my hole. He started laughing.

"Asshead." I said while throwing dirt at him. He picked so up.

"Throw it at me and boy you won't know what hit you." I said. He threw it at me and I saw mom just left i got out of my hole and tackled him. We were rolling around in the dirt.

"Rex!" I yelled.

"Katherine!" he yelled. I threw dirt at him. He some how wiggled out. I ran after him. He was a punk but he was like a brother. Like magnet one I never had. Everyone was out of their hole. I jumped onto Zigzags back.

"Go get him!" I yelled he ran then I jumped off and a snake was right in front of me. I screamed. Everyone came running over. I tried to back away slowly but it followed me.

"Get it away from me." I said. Then Squid came over and hit it with a shovel.

"Well my hero." I said.

"Since I'm a hero I should get a reward." He smiled.

"Oh and what should that award be?" I asked. He had the hugest smiled I could ever see. He pointed to his cheek. I smiled and went to kiss him on the cheek but he turned his head and I kissed him on the lips. Hell I have no regrets. I looked at him bit my lip and went back to my hole. Everyone crowded around him. I finished and started walking back. I took a shower and went into the tent. Which of course the guys had to be there.

"Damn you hot." Zigzag said. I kept my towel close to myself. I grabbed my bag and changed into my uniform but this time instead of a black tank top with it was a pink tank. I walked out. Magnet was pissed. I smiled to everyone and walked out. But then I heard Magnet yelling.

"Hey Squid you knew I liked her man."

"So. Does it look like I care? You had your chance man now she is mine." He said. It got quiet and then I heard yelling. I looked in and saw they were fighting.

"Hey!" I yelled.

"Stop. Okay. I'm just a girl I aint nobody's property. Listen I'm sorry Magnet I really like Squid." I said. Magnet rushed out.

"Magnet wait!" I yelled while walking out of the tent.

"Why just go to your loco ass boyfriend." He yelled.

"Stop and listen. I like you. You are like my brother I never had but I wanted. Okay I may be going out with Squid but that doesn't mean I don't care about you." I said. This reminds me of when Bella said this to me when that new girl came to the orphanage and Bella and her were friends.

"I'm sorry. I just really liked you. But I guess you and I are friends." He said.

"Best friends." I sat while wrapping my arms around his neck. We went back to the tent.

"Boys." I said.

"Sorry man." Squid said.

"Yeah sorry." Magnet said.

"Tiger can I talk to you?" squid asked. I looked at the guys and smiled.

'We're watching you." Caveman said. We went outside the tent

"Speak." I said.

"You wanna be my girlfriend?" I smiled and kissed him.

"That would be a yes."

"Aww." Everyone said.

"Nosy asses." I said while walking into the tent. Then Mr. Sir came.

"Katherine. The Warden wants to talk to you." Oh shit I'm screwed. I walked over to her office. I knocked on the door.

"Come in." She yelled. I walked in.

"Ah Tiger. Hello sit down." She said. I sat down.

"So how has your first few days of camp been since you're the only girl?" She asked.

"Great." I said.

"So any boys you like?" My eyes widened.

"No ma'am." I said. She gave me a fake smile.

"Behave now. I don't want any problems." She said.

"You can leave." That was stupid. I walked out and went to my tent.

"What did she want?" Zero said.

"Zigzag you right she got cameras around here. She asked me if I like any guys. I said no." Squid rolled his eyes.

"So my birthdays tomorrow what you guys gonna do. And if your planning a surprise party tell me and I'll act surprised." I laughed. Then jumped on my bed and slowly fell asleep.


	5. happy birthday me!

I woke up to people jumping on my bed.

"Happy Birthday!!" They all said. I smiled I was finally 16. Squid kissed me on the cheek and hugged me. We went to get our shovels and mine had a bow on it. I felt special. Then we went to dig.

"Boom chicka wow wow chicka wow wow." I sang. The guy's laughed at me.

"Aren't you as cute as a button?" Mom said to me. He laughed and walked away.

"Since when are buttons cute?" I whispered to Caveman. He shrugged. Then it was lunch time.

"You aren't like other girls." X-Ray said.

"Other girls are normal and normal is just a cycle on the washing machine I'm……. sugar coated." I said. Then the bus came roaring by. We finished digging and went back to camp. I saw mom with a new girl.

"Hey mom. Who's this?" I asked.

"Katherine this is Cassidy Newman." He said.

"Okay first my name isn't Katherine its Tiger and second where is she staying?" I asked.

"C tent. Will you show her around? " He said.

"Okay. Cassidy this is X-Ray, Caveman, Armpit, Zero, Magnet, Zigzag, and my boyfriend Squid. Guy's this is Cassidy she is in C tent."

"Oh she aint a D tenter like us right Tiger?" X-Ray said.

"Hey. I swear I know you." She said. I looked at her.

"I know my family adopted you from little rock and then they sent you back. And we went to camp together." I smiled.

"Oh my god Cass!" I hugged her s tight.

"God how have you been?" She asked.

"Good it's my birthday. You?" I asked.

"Could be better." She said.

"We have to catch up." I said. We went to my tent and sat on my confetti full bed.

"What are you little miss orphan doing her?" She asked.

"I accidentally shot headmistress Mary." I said.

"That bitch good job. I'm surprised you didn't do it sooner." I laughed.

"How about you what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I just finished dying my hair black so I went to show it off. I went to the store and stole a pack of cigarettes. One I'm under aged. I took some beer. Again under aged then I stole a dude's car. That's three." Ah Cass always is doing her rebellious things.

"So what's up with the name thing?" She asked.

"Oh their nicknames I can give you one Rebel." I said she smiled. She was in her uniform. And she hated it so much.

"That's me. So this boyfriend of yours." She said. I smiled.

"Yeah his name is Squid his real name is Alan. He lives in Houston faraway from me. And by the way if C tent is being assholes to you come here." I said. "My parents got divorced and my mom just moved us to Houston last month." She said. Then the guy's came in.

"Hey guy's meet Rebel." I smiled.

"Hey Rebel." X-Ray said. She would not stop looking at him.

"Hey." She said while fixing her hair. I grabbed her arm.

"You like X-Ray." I whispered to her.

"Yes. Yes I do." She said. I laughed.

"Dude I'm a genius!" She said.

"Why?" I asked.

"You live in New York we all live in Houston. Well my mom would love to adopt you. She loved you when you stayed with us. And my mom misses my little sister since my dad got custody of her and moved to Connecticut." I started jumping up and down.

"Were going to be sisters!" I said.

"Dinner time." Zero said. We went to get some food and Rebel sat with us.

"So boys what you in for?" She asked.

"Stealing a puppy." Magnet said.

"Aw I would have done the same thing for those prices I mean damn a thousand dollars for one." I said.

"Yeah. I stole sweet feet's shoes." Caveman said.

"Holy crap that hot baseball player damnnn." She said.

"I understand why Tiger's here for shooting that bitch but sweet feet's. Holy crap."

"So Rebel why you here?" X-Ray asked.

"I've done a lot of bad things in my life ask this one she lived with me twice. Well this time I actually got caught I stole a couple of packs cigarettes, beer, and I stole a dude's car. And was drunk driving." She said.

"Wow." Zero said. Then he heard some music.

"Hello." Rebel said. She had her cell on her. Oh shit Mr. Sir better not see her.

"Who?" She asked.

"Oh hi. Yes I'm here. Katherine is here. No. Yeah can we adopt here. Sweet. I'll…" Then someone grabbed her phone.

"Hey that's fu… Oh hi Mr. Sir." She said nicely.

"No cell phone." He yelled while taking it.

"Shit my mom's gonna think I hung up on her." She said.

"You can write her." I said.

"How long you here for?" Magnet asked.

"A year and six months." She said.

"Luckyass I'm here for two years.' I said. Caveman punched me in the arm.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"Boy…" Squid said while standing up he made a fist.

"It's your birthday so we give you 16 birthday punches and one for good luck." He said cautiously. I smiled.

"Go ahead." He lightly punched me cause Squid was watching. Zigzag had his eyes on Rebel. Well I think he did. But she likes X-Ray and so much boy problems my head is hurting. After dinner we said bye to Cass. She only let's me still call her Cass cause I'm a few months younger and special. We went to D tent.

"Rebel is cool." Armpit said.

"And hot." Zigzag said.

"Zig you think every girl is hot." I said.

"True you and Rebel are the hottest people here." I had to agree with that.

"She is hot." X-Ray said. Squid sat next to me on my bed and put his arms around my waist.

"Hey where's my birthday kiss?" I asked. He kissed me. Then mom came in so Squid let go of me.

"Light's out." He said. Then walked away. I laid down and closed my eyes and thought about old good times I had.


	6. the sun and fights

I woke up to Squid this morning waking me up. Usually it's Zero but that's okay. I went over to C tent and woke up Cass.  
"I'm tired as hell." She said.  
"Does it look like I care?" I asked while dragging her over. Literally I had to drag her to get a shovel. We walked over to dig. We started. It was super hot out. Like almost 105 degrees. I'm not used to this heat. We got some water. Zero helped Cass out of her hole.  
"Ow man this shit hurts." She said while showing me her hands.  
"The first hole is the hardest." Zero said. I took a sip of my water.  
"Where do you get water at?" She asked.  
"Over in the big truck that mom is at." Squid said. She got some and I went to my hole and drank all my water. I was dehydrated. Then I just blanked out and fainted.

I had my eyes barely opened just enough to see people and I did. I saw people around me. First it was Squid.  
"Hey baby girl you dead?" He asked. Next was X-Ray.  
"Tiger!" he yelled. Then Cass.   
"Hey if you dead can I have your bed?" Caveman lightly punched her in the arm. Then Mom.  
"Wakey Wakey." Then Zigzag.   
"Do something. Rawr. Don't die you hot." After that Magnet.   
"Mira you got to get up." Next armpit put his arms put that killed everyone. Then Caveman and Zero. Caveman waved his hand in front of my face.  
"Kat!!!!" Zero yelled. Finally Cass poured water on me and I looked around. Squid helped me up.  
"We thought you died." Caveman said. Squid was holding me and I was stood there shaking.  
"Okay get back to work."  
"Don't do that to us ever again you scared the crap out of me." Cass said while punching me in the arm.  
"I won't." I went over to my hole and it was already dug.  
"Who dug my hole?" I asked. Everyone pointed to Zero. I went over to his hole and hugged him.   
"Thanks." I said. He blushed. I got out and walked back. I was so tired when I got back I didn't even write a letter to Bella. But I will later. A guy came up to me.  
"Hey baby…" he said.   
"Don't mess with me." I said.  
"C'mon girly let's go have fun." I shook my head no.  
"Hey did you wash with ugly soap today oh wait that's your face." I said.  
"Bitch you…"  
"You better get the hell away from my girl." I head Squid yell while walking in and shoving the guy. That dude shoved him back but before anything happen Armpit broke them up. I ran to Squid and clang on to him. He put his arm around me and kissed my forehead then we walked out.  
"You okay?" He asked.  
"Fine still tired. The heat got to me." I said.  
"You scared us today especially me." He said. I looked at him like a sad puppy. We went back to the tent and everyone was there even Cass.  
"Rebel turn it up." X-Ray said. She had her radio on and it was Crank Dat Soulija Boy. Yes she had her radio. She also brought a super amazing bag which is humungous.  
"Come on Kat let's dance." So we did the crank dat dance. I was so dizzy while doing it but I made it.   
"You guy's wanna learn it?" I asked. So Cass taught them while I laid on my bed tired as hell. I started to write Bella.

_Dear Bella  
Yay I'm finally sixteen. Today is Nov. 2 and I fainted because of the heat. Oh yeah I'm going out with that cute boy his name is Alan but we all call him Squid. He is so cute. Hey can you maybe send me your small camera. I can take pictures and send you the pictures! Please and thank you. Oh yeah another girl is here I already knew her. Her name is Cassidy or Rebel and she is going t adopt me. Well her mom is. But the ad thing is I'm going to be living in Houston so I won't be able to see you anymore[ Well I'm super tired. Night._

Your best friend  
Katherine (Tiger)

I put my pen down and watched the guy try to dance. Then it was time for Cass to go back.  
"Bye Rebel." Everyone said. I sat down on Squid's lap and closed my eyes. Then I opened them and looked at X-Ray.  
"Wait you are still under my control for the next thirty minutes." I said.  
"Piss off." He said. I was mad.  
"Ass." He looked at me evilly.  
"I say what I do and what I don't." He said.  
"Chill guy's." Magnet said. I went to by bed and went to sleep mad. It was time to wake up and I got up five minutes earlier and woke up Cass. I got X-Rays shovel he was pissed.  
"Give me my damn shovel." He said.  
"Hells fuckin no." I said while walking.  
"Why are you and X-Ray fighting?" Caveman asked.  
"I really don't know anymore." I said.  
"You and X are mad at each other?" Cass asked.  
"Yeah Rebel you missed a lot." He said. Then we got to digging. I shoveled all my extra dirt into X's hole.  
"Are you fuckin stupid?" He yelled.  
"I believe it's called mentally challenged." I yelled back. I got out of my hole and he got out of his. We were face to face. Armpit came between us.  
"Whoa guy's stop!" He yelled. Cass took me to a corner and Squid took X-Ray to another.  
"What is going on?" Cass said.  
"He is being a bastard." I said.  
"Listen whether you like it or not you're going to have to live with him for two years. So why would you want him to hate you. It will go by faster if people don't hate you?" She said. Wow she was deep.  
"Fine." I said.

X-Ray's P.O.V

That bitch. God she is getting me so annoyed.  
"What's the deal?" Squid asked.  
"She is being such a fuckin brat." I said. God I don't take any orders from anyone. I only took those cause I was being fuckin nice.  
"Listen I really like her and dude she was just being herself. She was joking around man." He said.  
"Fine but next time she is screwed." I said.

Tiger's P.O.V

I walked over to X-ray.  
"I'm sorry." I said.  
"You better…" Cass nudged him.  
"Yeah me too." He said.  
"Friends again?" I smiled.  
"Yeah sure." I hugged him. I looked at Cass and let go. Then I whispered something to him. He looked at me and I nodded. I went back to my hole and finished. Me, Cass, Squid, and X-Ray were walking back.  
"Cass I'm going to glomp you!" I yelled while attacking her. Then I got up  
"Squid I'm going to glomp you!" I yelled while attacking him. We didn't get up.  
"What the hell was that?" They both asked.  
"It's not sexual, the act of one lovingly (and dramatically) attacking another with a hug." I said while smiling.  
"Okay love birds you can get up now." X-ray said while laughing. I got up and helped Squid up. We kept walking and we went to the rec room. Stanley was writing a letter to his mom. I don't blame him.  
"Aw you writing your mommy." Squid said while taking the letter. I took it from him.  
"God Squid leave him alone. Hey Stanley tell your mom I said hi from Katherine." I smiled and he smiled back then I went to see mom.  
"Did I get any mail?" I asked.  
"Um I think so." He said while he put my mail up in the air.  
"Jump." I just grabbed it out of his had. It was clumpy. And it was from Bella. I ran into my tent and everyone was there. I opened it.

_Dear Tiger,  
Oh my god are you okay? Aww my little girl is growing up! I put the camera in and I will make four copies of each. One for me and three for you. What?!? No you can't leave me! Well it's okay. I'm gonna miss you. Hopefully I can see you soon. Take like one million photos for me!! Love you so much and miss you!  
Love,  
Bella!!_

The camera came sliding out.  
"Photo shoot!" I yelled while taking a photo of everyone in the tent.  
"Take one of me!" Cass yelled while posing. I laughed.  
"X-Ray come here.' I have to take a picture of everyone." I said. He didn't wipe off his glasses just smiled. Then Cass jumped on his back and they posed.   
"Zigzag your turn." He posed too. I started to laugh.   
"Magnet!" He smiled.  
"Caveman. Zero." I said. I took one of each of them.  
"Armpit your turn." I said.  
"Now my boy." I said. He smiled. Then Cass took the camera.  
"Kat get with Squid." She took a picture of us kissing.  
"That was cute." She said. We took photos all night and I put them in an envelope.  
_Bella  
Hey Bella!!! We took so many pictures. The African American with dirty glasses is X-Ray. The large one is Armpit. The one with crazy hair that is dirty blonde is Zigzag. The Puerto Rican one is Magnet. The girl is Rebel. The one with short curly hair is Caveman. The one with poofy curly large hair is Zero. And the one who has a toothpick in his mouth with short brown hair is my boyfriend Squid. Thank you so much send them back soon! Love you!!!  
Your best friend,  
Tiger!  
We finished_ taking pictures and then Cass went to her tent. And I fell asleep.


	7. talks with mom

I woke up in the middle of the night and heard someone was crying. Stanley was awake too. It was Squid. He was on the other side of Caveman and I was next to him.  
"You okay?" Stanley whispered.   
"Baby." I said while putting my hand on his back. He moved around a bit.  
"Yeah I'm fine." He said while sniffling. I laid next to him for a bit. We woke up and did our usual routine.   
"You feel better." Caveman asked Squid. I was next to Caveman.  
"What are you my freakin mother? I got allergies." He said. I gave him a weird look. Allergies out here.  
"You open your mouth again and I'll break your jaw."  
"Okay that's it. Listen Caveman was just being nice. I was worried about you. I stayed up till you fell back asleep. So you better rethink what's going on baby or I'm gonna break your jaw." I said. Then the bus came roaring by.  
"Damn another sorry kid coming here." Cass said.  
"I feel bad for them." I said.  
"Fresh meat." X-Ray said. We dug our holes and went back to camp. I was so tired. I feel like I haven't eaten in days. Actually I checked my waistline and I went down two sizes already. We went to see who it was. It was another girl! Yay! She had light brown wavy hair.  
"Ah just the people I was looking for." Mom said.  
"Hey mom who's this?" Cass asked.  
"Well this is…D.J Barks. She is in B tent." I frowned  
"She aint a D tenter like me." I said.  
"Or a C tenter like me." Cass said.  
"We'll show her around." She said.  
"Okay. D.J this is. X-Ray, Caveman, Zigzag, Magnet, Armpit, Zero, and my boyfriend Squid. We are all in D tent. Rebel or as I know her Cass is in C tent." I said.  
"Hi I'm D.J." She said.  
"Come on let's walk around." She already got her uniform. I was wearing mine like I usually do but with a yellow tank top. Cass wore it like Squids. But with a tank top.  
"Okay listen X–Ray practically runs this camp okay. I like him so back off. And Squid is hers." Cass said.  
"You're my neighbor." D.J said.  
"I am?" She said  
"Yeah. You just moved from New York. I live in the white house you live in the blue." She said.  
"Okay Barks what you in for?" I asked.  
"Barks?" she asked.  
"Yeah they are nicknames like mine is Tiger and Cass' is Rebel." I said.  
"Well my teacher Mr. Allen. Well Cass you know I'm a straight A student and a perfect child." She said.  
"She's right."  
"Well I stayed after school and he tried to rape me so I beat the crap out of him. I guess self defense is a crime now."  
"Yes it is. That's why I'm here." I said. We talked for about two hours. She was cool with us.   
"Okay we have to make a pact. That only we can call each other by out nickname or real name okay?" I asked. They nodded. Then Squid came in.

"Squid I'm sorry for earlier. I just don't like how you pick on Caveman." I said.  
"Hey it's okay. Girls who speak their mind and stick up to me are hot." He said while kissing me.  
"Aww." Cass and D.J said  
"Oh yeah Squid this is Barks." I said.   
"Hey." He said.  
"Hi." She said. The brat pack then came in too.  
"Guy's meet Barks." I said.  
"Hey." They all said.  
"Hi." Caveman said. Delayed reaction much? Then mom came in.  
"Okay you two girls gotta go." He said while talking to Cass and D.J. So they left.  
"We're going to have a discussion." He said. We all sat in a circle. I sat next to Squid and Caveman next to me and he sat next to Magnet.  
"Okay so what do you guy's want to do after you get out of Camp?" Mom asked  
"Theirs not much we can do once they know we were here." Magnet said.  
"Yes there is. All you need to know is six words." I said.  
"What?" Caveman asked.  
"Would you like fries with that?" We all laughed except mom. It was true.  
"Very funny. So Katherine what do you plan to do?" He asked. I didn't like when people call me Katherine. Only Bella and the girls can. Maybe Squid.  
"Well for Cass' family to adopt me. And invite everyone in D tent over and D.J to have a pool party." I said.  
"I mean job wise." Mom said.  
"Well I don't know." I said.   
"Okay Rex how about you?"  
"I'm gonna find a quick way to get money." He said while having an evil smile on his face. We all just looked at hi  
"Jose didn't you say a month or two ago that you like animals? Why not become a vet?" Mom asked.  
"No place will want me after knowing I might try to take one." He said.   
"Zero how about you?"  
"I like to dig."  
"Start a place where kids dig everyday. Oh wait were already in one." Squid said. Mom was mad.  
"I guess we're done." He said while leaving. I laid on my bed and the guy's were talking.


	8. tornado!

"Man when I get home I'm gonna have an ice cream sundae." Caveman said.  
"Me too." Zero said. It was so hot out I took my tank top off I was only in my black bra. Hey I'm sweating hot and I don't really care right now. If you got a problem I'll fight you. Hehe maybe I won't.   
"When I get home I'm gonna visit you guys." I said. Then I laid down.  
"Damn Squid you lucky." Zigzag said.  
"Yeah she is hot but Rebel is hot too." X-Ray said. I smiled. Then went to sleep. I put my red tank top on and went to digging. I slid down and my hole and started to hum.  
"Digging up them holes digging up." I started to sing. Then a song came to my mind. I kept humming and sand. I looked up but only people could see my eyes. I looked left and right then I saw Squid was looking at me.  
"Hey baby girl." He said.  
"Hey." He helped me out of my hole. Cass and X-ray were fighting over whose spot in line. I helped D.J out of her holes.  
"Ow." He said.  
"The first hole is the hardest." I said.  
"This is my spot." Cass yelled.  
"No this is mine back there is yours." He yelled.   
"No it's yours." Cass yelled.  
"No yours." Then X yelled.  
"No!" Then Cass.  
"Do you wanna kiss me as much as I wanna kiss you?"  
"I'm surprised someone as smart as you would have to ask." They kissed and practically made out. Wow I wasn't expecting that. Then mom turned around and they stopped. How clueless he was. He gave us our water and drove away.  
"Hey look." Squid said while looking at a cloud. It looked like a storm cloud. We all finished digging. The wind was picking up then it got even worse.  
"Man it's like a tornado." D.J said.  
"I hope not." Armpit said. I was on his back I was so tired. Armpit was like a teddy bear so soft and sweet. A storm was brewing up but not a thunder storm.  
"Hey what you got there Caveman?" Magnet asked. He went over to Caveman's hole.  
"Hey X I think I found something. We all went over.  
"Shot gun shell?" X-Ray asked.   
"Nah man it's to thin to be a shot gun shell."  
"You see that K.B."  
"Yeah that stands for Keith Bernyer." Zigzag said.  
'Who's that?' Armpit asked.  
"He was in my math class." Zig said.  
"And he lost it." Magnet said.  
"You never know." I said.  
"I'll show it to mom maybe get the day off.  
"No your holes almost done. I'm gonna be out here all day." Caveman said. Oh he was screwed.  
"So what's your point?" X asked.  
"I mean tell mom tomorrow and you can get the whole day off." He said.  
"Good thinking." X-ray said.

"Your pretty smart caveman." Squid said. I just gave him a look and went back to my hole.  
After digging we went into the rec room and the sand was everywhere.  
We went into the rec room and the sand was everywhere.  
"I have to go get something." D.J. said.  
"You can't go out there loca." Magnet said.  
"Yeah hottie you can't die." Zigzag said.  
"I'll be right back." She said. Well it ended up being a sand storm. D.J didn't come back.   
"Cass we have to go after her." I said.  
"Are you fuckin crazy? Here safe out there not."  
"Come on its D.J she is weak." I said.  
"Ugh. Fine." Squid grabbed my hand.  
"Where are you two going?" He asked.  
"To save D.J." Cass said.   
"We're coming." X-Ray said. We ran out and covered out eyes enough so we can still see. We finally found D.J.  
"Barks you okay?" X-Ray yelled.  
"Come on the sand storm is coming this way. Let's go get in a hole it helps." She said. We ran to the holes and jumped into the first one we found.  
"Squid if we don't make it alive. I love you." I said.  
"I love you too." He said we kissed then ducked down. About almost two hours later we got up and the whole camp was covered in sand. I coughed many times then we got out of the hole. The Camp was a mess. We started to fix out tent it was covered in sand. Not badly but we dusted off things and went to the rec hall. Everyone was in there.  
"Where have you five been?" Mom asked.  
"We went to save Barks." Cass said.  
"She was stuck in the storm." Mom rolled his eyes. We went to find everyone else. Magnet attacked me with a hug.  
"Found them." He yelled.  
"I missed you too magnet." I said.  
"We thought you guy's were goners." Caveman said. I hugged everyone. And sat down on the crappy couch. Squid laid down on the couch using my legs as a pillow. I stroked his hair. I felt sick to my stomach. I haven't eaten, been digging holes, and is under the heat everyday. I kissed his forehead and kept stroking his hair. A few seconds later he closed his eyes. Everyone soon left the rec room to clean up around camp. I went to D tent and went to the bathroom. I looked at myself I was orange, my skin was dirty, and I felt horrible. I sat on the floor and just breathed. I never felt this bad in my life. I finally got up and brushed my hair out and left it down. It was curly and fizzy. I hate the heat. I brushed my teeth and went back into the tent.  
"Hey Tiger you okay?" Armpit asked. I shook my head.   
"You look horrible." D.J said. I sat in my bed and just laid there I felt dead.  
"Damn sweetie you lost a real lot of weight. How much did you weight?" Cass asked.  
"105." I said.  
"How much now?" She asked.  
"92." I said.  
"Damn you need a cheeseburger." Armpit said.  
"I wish. I don't eat the crap they serve here." I said.  
"How do you feel?" Caveman asked.   
"Horrible." I said. I shortly fell asleep.


	9. sunflower seeds

I woke up feeling a bit better. We ate breakfast well some of it and got to digging.  
"I think from now on I'm going to have like a quote, saying, definition or random phrase for the day." I said.   
"Okay then what's today's?" D.J asked.  
"Umm… Live you life crazy! Love every second of it." I said.  
"That quote doesn't count for us." Cass said.  
"Well the live your life crazy part does." D.J said. I wiped off the sweat on my forehead and kept digging. It was a week before December so it was going to be cooler. It was time to get water.  
"You want water Katherine?" Mom asked.  
"Yes mommy dearest." I said while giggling. He smiled and gave me water.  
"Thanks." I said. I went over to D.J's holes.  
"Hey Barks how you like digging?" Caveman asked.  
"I hate it. When I get out I never wanna dig another hole again." She said. I laughed.  
"Yeah me either." I said. We went back to digging.  
"Hey Mom I think I found something." X-Ray said. He didn't find it Caveman did. Well the Warden came and he got the day off. Luckyass. We ended up digging a maze after that. It was horrible. We finished digging and went back. I finished digging and went back. I took a shower and brushed my hair out. I walked into the tent in my tank top and shorts. Caveman was in there.   
"Hey." I said while putting my uniform on.  
"Hey Tiger." He was again writing his mom. The day went on as usual and I went to bed early today. I was mad tired. We woke up and went to digging.   
"What's the quote of the day?" Zero asked.  
"Everything happens for a reason." I said.  
"That's true." Caveman said. Mr. Sir was giving us water. Then he left.  
"Anyone want some sunflower seeds?" Magnet yelled. All the guy's got it except me, Cass, D.J, and Zero. It landed and spilled in Stanley's hole. Crap. Then Mr. Sir came back. He took Caveman to the warden's.   
"That wasn't cool." I said to D.J.  
"No it wasn't." She said. He came back.  
"What happen?" Magnet said.  
"I told her I took them." He said.  
"What did she say?" I asked.  
"Nothing." He said. Then it was dinner time and Mr. Sir had some huge scar on his face.  
"Whoa what happen to your face?" Squid asked. Oh crap he was screwed.  
"You see something wrong with my face?" he yelled.  
"No Mr. Sir." Squid said slowly.  
"I think I look mighty pertty. Don't you think?"  
"Yes Mr. Sir." He threw Squid back. I went by his side and helped him up.  
"I think you look gorgeous Mr. Sir." Cass said. I put my hand on my head. He went to come towards her but he just marched away angrily.  
"So Barks how is B tent?" Armpit asked.  
"Ugh I hate it the guy's are perverts." She said.  
"I could have told you that." I said.

**Sorry it's so short will ad next chapter later! -Kathy**


	10. talks in D tent

"You know what's weird?" Cass asked.  
"What." Squid asked.   
"Parent's teach their kid the first twelve months of their lives to walk and talk. Then the next twelve years to sit down and shut the hell up." She said.  
"That's true." He said. He had no shirt on. Squid with no shirt make happy Tiger. We walked D.J to her tent and Cass to hers then we went to D tent.  
"I wonder why the warden started this place." I said.  
"Who knows?" Magnet said. I grabbed my diary and started writing.

_Dear diary  
Today is about November 25 and it is hot out. We just finished digging and I am so tired. Yesterday I was sick to my stomach but I am feeling better. Well another girl came and she is in B tent. I think Caveman likes her. But I'm not sure. Well mom is here and he got two letters!" Yay. Well night. _

_  
_Mom was there and he did have two letters.  
"Stanley and Katherine I have two letters for you." He gave them to us.  
"Mine is from my mom." He said.  
"Mine is from Bella and is chunky." I smiled. Squid sat next to me. I opened it.

_Dear Katherine  
Wow. You guy's are very photogenic. Aww Squid is so cute. You two are so cute together. Damn sweetie I should send you two hamburgers. Are they not feeding you? Well all your friends are cool. Magnet and Zigzag are so cute. If I were there I would be with either one of them. Well sweetie I miss you lots. These pictures made me cry when I saw you. Love you so much._

Bella!!!  
  
"You guy's want me to read you the letter?" I asked.  
"Yeah." Everyone said. I read it to them. They laughed.  
"Hey Magnet we are liked by a New York girl." Zigzag said. I looked at the pictures. The one of Squid I cut out a heart around Squid's face and put it in my locket then on the other said was me and Squid kissing. I gave everyone the pictures they were in. Cass took a picture of the whole D tent. We are so cute.  
"Hey Tiger my mom said hi back." I smiled.  
"I think I know why we are digging." X-Ray said.  
"Why?" I asked.  
"To build character." He said.  
"None of that build character crap." I said.  
"I think they just wanna see us suffer." Caveman said. I shrugged.   
"You take a bad boy." Armpit said. I coughed.  
"Or girl and make them dig five feet." He said. Then I began to hum. The guy's were looking at me like what was I doing but I just grabbed my diary and wrote words down. I smiled and just randomly started dancing.  
"I sometimes burst out with random dance moves." I said while smiling.  
"Well that was sure funny." Caveman said.   
"And so if your face." Squid said to Caveman. Squid and X-Ray were laughing. A few other people laughed softly. I just looked at squid and gave him that evil stare.  
"Shut the hell up I can hear you from my tent." Cass yelled. I looked out and she was no where to be seen. Damn she has dog ears.  
"And yes I'm yelling at you D tent!"  
"Damn X your girl got a big mouth." Zigzag said.  
"Shut the fuck up.'" He said. I sat down on Squid's bed. He put his arm tightly around my waist. I rested my head on his shoulder.  
"Hey Tiger you're a girl right?" Caveman asked.   
"Wait let me check." I looked down my tank top at my bra.   
"No shit I'm a girl." I said. The guy's laughed.  
"What do you want?"  
"I need advice." He said.  
"I'm not so good at advice… do sarcastic comments count?" I asked.  
"Well how do you talk to girls?" He asked.  
'I know I know." Armpit said.  
"You go up to them and talk." He said. I giggled.  
"Well how bout if every time you are around this girl your tongue swells up and you can't talk?" He said.  
'You like D.J." I smiled and gave him look.  
"Well…um...yes….no…yes." He said. Then Cass ran in.  
"You like D.J?!" She said while panting.  
"Where the hell did you come from?" Magnet asked.   
"My mama. Well I was in my tent and my spidey senses were tingling." I laughed.  
'I love that movie." I said.  
"So you like her?" She asked.  
"Yeah." He said.  
"Okay well me and Kat will coach you to talk to her and the guy's can coach you in being a ladies man."  
"Some of us don't know how to be a ladies man." Zero said.  
"Well you will learn on the way or just make it up as you go. Bye!" She said while running to her tent. I looked at my hands. Squid looked at them.  
"Damn what did you do to them?" He asked. He was looking at my black dot.   
"Second grade stabbed my self with a pencil." (Actually I really did in second grade.) I showed him my finger.  
"Kindergarten cut my hand on a pair of scissors." I showed them my arm.  
"First grade fire in the orphanage. Third burnt the back of my neck in the orphanage. Sixth burnt my head with a curling iron. Eighth got into a fight with some slut." And the list can go on but I stopped.  
"What did they do to you at that orphanage?" Armpit asked.  
"It was horrible there. I just started a lot of fires just to get out." I said.  
"This one is my favorite." I said while pointing to my arm.  
"Me and Bella got into a fight…"  
"You and Bella. No way." Squid said.  
"Yes I know. Well we both were pissed at each other and I cut my arm and then burnt it. But after that she spent the whole time with me I the hospital by my side." I said.   
"Wow Squid your girl is dangerous." Magnet said. I smiled.   
"Rawr." Then heard a shot go off. I looked outside and saw Cass she was running towards our tent.  
"What the hell happen?" I asked.  
"Okay well I was taking a walk cause some guy named Scorpion was getting me pissed off so anyways I saw Mr. Sir with a gun right in front of me and I thought this was payback for what I said then I saw the lizard behind me and ran." She said while holding X-Ray.  
"I know how you feel." Caveman said. He told me his first day he was chased by one. Then X-Ray walked her back and he came back. I fell asleep shortly after he left.

Rebel's P.O.V

Holy crap I can't believe what just happened. I sat on my bed and breathed. All the guy's were asleep so I thought this would be a good time to write my mom and dad.

_Dear Mom,  
Camp Green Lake is hell on earth!! I bet you any money jail is air conditioned. Here it's so hot and dry. I am dirty, sweaty, and starving. Kat is almost anorexic and so am I. Well it isn't that bad. I made lots of friends. Like Kat's whole tent. D tent. And there is also a new girl her name is D.J. I met a boy who I like his name is Rex but we all call him X-Ray. Well eighteen months can't come any slower so miss you lots. Oh and sorry about the call I am not allowed to have phone. I'll tell you more about camp later so tired from digging._

Love,  
Cassidy!  


_P.S SAVE ME!!!!!!_**  
**  
After I wrote my mom I had to write my dad. He at least wanted two to four letters.

_Dear dad,  
Hey camp is okay. Made friends and am super tired. I almost was killed by a yellow spotted lizard. But why would you care. Well am super tired so night._

From,  
Cassidy Newman. 

Hey he didn't say they had to be long. I never really got along with my dad as well. But at least these letters let him know I'm still alive. I put them in envelopes and put them in my bag. I'll mail them tomorrow.


	11. Bella

Tiger's P.O.V  
The trumpet went off as usual and we got to digging. I noticed Zero has been helping Caveman with his hole. He is relaxing while we suffer.  
"Boy you better get back in your hole and dig." Cass yelled.  
"I know seriously." D.J yelled.   
"Caveman you might wanna listen to her she is pretty pissed." I yelled. He just sat there.  
"RAWR!" I yelled.  
"Hey D.J you like Caveman?" Cass asked while sitting next to her.  
"No I'm not really into the guys here. Tell him I'm sorry." He said.  
"Well that ruins our plans to help him but we can help him get another girl." I said. She shrugged. Then I saw a black dot running towards the compound. I thought it might be a figment of my imagination but I just shrugged and kept digging. Finally I finished before the second time the water truck came. Then I went into D tent and sat on my bed. I felt something grab my hand. I turned around and started to yell but the person covered my mouth.  
"Will you shut up?" It was Bella. Wow the hell did she get here? Why the hell is she here? And why do I smell so bad? Oh yeah I was digging right.   
"What in the world are you doing here?" I asked.  
"I ran away from the orphanage. Mary made my life even more miserable. So I got tired and I missed you and yeah I'm here." She said.  
"Wow how did you get here? And your hair. I mean you yell at me for having messy hair?" I asked.  
"Well I took about two trains, a bus, and a taxi. I used all my money I've been saving for about five years. And I tried to straighten it in the bus station but the guy's yelled at me. Then I tried at the train station and got yelled at again. Then I just gave up." She said. Her hair was frizzy and knotty. Her platinum blonde hair was dirty and looked darker.  
"Here go take a shower and come back." I said. She took a two second shower and came back. Then they guy's and girls came in.  
"Whoa who's that?" Zigzag asked.  
"Guy's this is Bella." I said.  
"So this is Bella?" Squid asked.  
"Oh my god your Squid." She said while hugging him.  
"Whoa someone's friendly." He said.  
"I want a hug too." Zigzag said. She gave him a hug.  
"You're Cass. Kat told me so many good things about you." She said.  
"Hug?" Cass asked.  
'Hug!" They said.  
"Bella this is D.J."  
"Hi." Bella hugged her.  
"Oh my god you guy's are so cute." Bella said.   
"You're X-Ray." She hugged him.  
"Whoa back off my boyfriend." Cass said.  
"Sorry." Ball said. Bella ran to everyone and hugged them. Then me and Bella went to the bathroom to talk.  
"Oh my god Kat Zigzag is so cute. But Kat I don't want Cass to turn you into a rebel. I want you to be careful around her." She said then the door opened.  
"Why?" I asked. Cass is so cool.  
"Why the hell should she stay away from me bitch?" Cass asked.  
"You're a bad influence on her." Bella said while standing up.  
"What are you like her mother?" Cass asked.  
"Oh I'm sorry Kat. I didn't mean it like that." She said.  
"It's okay." I said while walking away.  
"See what you did?" Bella said.  
"Well excuse me I forgot. Seriously chill out bitch and get the hell out of my fuckin bubble." Cass said. I guess Bella was to close to her.  
"What?" Bella asked.  
"Oh I'm sorry was I walking to fast for you. I'm sorry." Cass said sarcastically and slowly. Oh Bella hated dumb blonde jokes.  
"Fuck you fuckin ho!" Bella yelled.  
"Why you little…" Cass said while making a fist. The guy's were all watching.  
"Shut up! Shut up!" I yelled. I ran out. I heard D.J say to them.  
"Good job guys." Then she ran out.  
"Kat wait!" She yelled. I stopped right in front of the rec room.  
"They hate each other. Ugh god. I hoped that we would all get along but no… they had to hate each other." I said. Then the two people who hated each other came.  
"Hey Kat listen were sorry." Bella said.  
"Yeah we decided to talk to each other like normal do." Cass said.  
"See Kat we all can still get along." D.J said. Then we went back into the tent and Cass and Bella went into the bathroom. Because we don't want the warden to see Bella to much. Actually at all but yeah she probably already did.  
"Bet you three shower tokens Rebel comes out alive." X-Ray said.  
"I'm in. I bet Rebel will come out." Squid said.  
"No way I bet that Blondie will." Armpit said.  
"Me too." Zigzag said.  
"Blondie?" I asked.  
"I bet three that they both will come out." Magnet said.  
"Yeah me too." Caveman said. They all put their tokens in. After almost a half and hour I got impatient.  
"I hear no fighting or no yelling so that's a good sign." D.J said.  
"Yeah it's a little to quiet." I said. Finally they came out all laughing.  
"You guy's cool?" I asked.  
"Yeah." They said.  
"I win." Magnet said. He and Caveman split the tokens. The days went by slowly. It was day two of Bella being there. She slept in the bathroom in the tub. I brought her food and we chilled everyday. Today we went to dig. Then the warden came to yell at Caveman and Zigzag for fighting. Then mom started messing around with Zero. "I'm trying to teach him to read." Caveman said.  
'Oh yeah Zero what does C-A-T spell?" Mom asked. He looked at Caveman. I wanted to punch mom.  
"What does D-I-G spell?" He asked whiling laughing. Then Zero hit him in the face with the shovel.  
"Dig." He said. Then He ran.  
"Run Zero!" I yelled. Mr. Sir started to follow him.  
"Let him go." The Warden said. She poured water on mom. I dug super fast and ran back to the compound. Me and the girls told Bella what happen.  
"Go Zero. I knew he was a strong kid." She said.  
"Yeah he did a good thing." Cass said. Then we heard people coming in so we closed the bathroom door. I peaked through. It was Mom, Mr. Sir and the Warden. They were talking about Zero.  
"No one cared about Hector Zeroni." Mom said.  
"I do." Caveman said while walking in.  
"I do too." I said while opening the door. Then I closed it and shut it tight. That night I was wide awake. We got up and the bus came roaring by.  
"Fresh meat!" X-Ray yelled. We all walked back and saw a short boy.  
'Boy's and girls this is Brian. He will be in D tent." Mr. Sir said. Then it was lunch time.  
"So Twitch what you in for?" X-Ray asked.  
"J-joy-y r-r-ridd-d-ding." He said.  
"Hells yeah." Cass said.  
"Will you stop Twitching?" I asked. He twitched and shook his head. We explained all the rules to him. He would not stop twitching it got me annoyed. It was time to go to bed a while after that. Then Bella came up to me.  
"Hey I gotta go. I can't do this anymore. I'll write you as soon as I get into town." I was sad.  
"You can't go." I said.  
"I have to. I love you sweetie." I hugged her so tight. Then she went to the guy's.  
"Bye guys." She said while hugging them. Then she hugged Squid.  
"Be careful with her and take extra good care of her." She said.  
"I will." He said. I sat next to him and kissed him. She went to the girl's tents.  
"Bye D.J. I'll miss you." She said.  
"Bye Bella." She said. Then we went to C tent.  
"Bye Cass." She said while hugging her.  
"Bye Bella babe." Cass said. Then Bella left. It was so sad. We woke up about a half an hour later. We got to digging. Same old same old happen until the water truck came. Mr. Sir was giving us water.  
"First holes the hardest." DJ said to Twitch. I thought that she didn't like anyone but I guess not. Mr. Sir gave us water. I drank some and poured the rest on myself.  
"It's so hot Squid." I said while hugging him. Then I heard twitch yell.  
"Put it in gear." I looked over and saw caveman driving the water truck.  
"Go Caveman!" I yelled. He was good. Then he crashed. Same old Caveman. He got out and ran.


	12. cell phone!

"That was a Caveman stunt." I said. Mr. Sir was trying to get out of the hole he had fallen it when Caveman was driving. I was laughing the whole time. Cass ran over to the water truck and laid down under the spigot and turned the water on.

"Cass what are you doing?" D.J asked.

"Hell I'm taking an advantage of this." She was pouring all the water into her mouth. The Warden was coming. I didn't wanna stick around for this, so I finished my hole as fast as possible. First Bella comes, then Zero leaves, next Twitch comes, and now Caveman leaves. Who's next? I took a shower and got changed. Then I saw there was a guard in our tent.

"Hi." I said slowly.

"Evening." I went to my little cabinet thing and put my towel there and slowly walked out.

"Ahh." I squeaked while walking into the rec room.

"What's up?" Armpit asked.

"I feel like the guard in our tent is going to eat me." Then a guard walked by.

"Eat you?" I hid behind Squid.

'RAWR!" He walked away.

"Ah he is going to eat us." Cass said. We laughed.

Bark's P.O.V

It was so hot out I was dragging myself around the compound. Then I saw Mr. Sir's office empty and unguarded, so I slowly crept in, and I looked around and ran over to the mini fridge. I opened the door and it felt so good on my hot and dry skin. I heard someone coming and I grabbed a coke and snuck out threw the window. I opened it with a shovel that was in front of the library. It tasted so good, it was a cold as Antarctica. I went into D tent.

"Where the hell did you get that from?" Tiger asked me.

"Mr. Sir's office."

"You went into Mr. Sir's office and only took a coke?" Rebel asked. I nodded.

"You could have stolen a fuckin cell phone." I didn't think of taking that. It was either this of his sunglasses.

"What's stopping us from getting one?" Tiger asked.

"One huge thing." I said.

"What?" Rebel asked.

"Mr. Sir." They nodded.

"Well he is talking with the Warden right now so let's go." Stealing a cell phone is much more than a coke. What if we get caught? Then we are screwed. I don't even wanna be at this camp. But I kinda do. I know this place is a hell hole but at least I made friends. I mean when I was at school I had practically no friends. Only one kid. His name was Matt he was mentally challenged, but he was the sweetest person in the world. I know things….

"D.J let's go." Tiger yelled.

"Hurry up!" I ran out of the tent. And I made sure no one was there in his office. Someone was in there, it was one of those guards that Kathy thought was gonna eat her.

"Crap we need a distraction." Cass said while looking around. Then she stopped Zigzag playing basketball.

"Hey Ziggy come here." He walked over.

"Yeah?"

"Can you do me a favor?" She asked while batting her eyelashes.

"Maybe…"

"By maybe you mean yes right?" Kathy asked.

"I mean maybe." I looked at him.

"Just say yes."

"Fine yes what is it?"

"Make a distraction for us please, anything, we just want that monster out of Mr. Sir's office." Cass said. He looked in and looked back at us.

"What do I get for doing this?" He crossed his arms. Cass shook her head, then smiled, and then grabbed his shirt collar.

"You get to keep your teeth." He pushed her hand away.

"Fine. Guy's come here." He yelled. They huddled up and we heard someone yell.

"Hey man it's my ball."

"Dude your crazy it's mine." They started a 'fight'

"Hey dude there is a fight outside." I yelled and the guy came running out.

"Hey what the hell are you doing?" We snuck in and went to his desk.

"Hurry up Cass." Kathy said. Me and her were look out while Cass looked for her phone.

"Don't rush me." She dug threw his things.

"He's coming." I yelped.

"Found it now let's get the hell out of here." She said while we jumped out the window and ran to D-Tent.

"Crap Cass you left the drawer pen." Tiger said. Oh crap we're screwed.

"Hey what's the number for Domino's?" rebel asked. She didn't care if it was open or not, all she cared about was her phone, and I do too.

"Um I don't know." I said.

"Wait I have it on speed dial. Hello we would like two large cheese and bacon pizza. Actually make it extra large with three bottles of coke and five bags of sour cream and onion chips." Rebel said in a guy voice.

"My name of Mr. Sir and you know were Camp Green Lake is? Yes have it delivered here. Thanks." She hung up.

"How much is it?" Tiger asked.

'Who knows and Mr. Sir cares." My eyes widened.

"If he finds out it was us we're in big trouble." I assured them. They looked at me, and the wind came right when they did, and felt good on my hot skin.

"We know and that's the best part."

"Come on D.J chill out we'll be fine." Tiger put her arm around my shoulder. I sighed and then about almost an hour later a domino's delivery guy came and everyone surrounded the car.

"I'm looking for a Mr. Sir." He came stomping over.

"What the hell is this?" He asked angrily while spitting out a sunflower seed.

"Your two extra large cheese and bacon pizza's with three bottles of coke and five bags' of sour cream and onion chips." We grinned.

"I didn't order any of this." He yelled.

"We'll take it Mr. Sir." Someone yelled. Then the Warden came over.

"What in God's name is going on?" She asked.

"Someone here called Domino's." Mom said while looking at her, he must have been watching the whole time.

"Who could have called?" She asked. Cass nudged me and smiled.

"Don't know but what are we going to do about it?" Mr. Sir asked. I looked around and all the guy's were smiling hoping he would let us have some.

"What should we do?" The Warden asked while walking around in front of us. Tiger pushed me so I was out of the circle.

"Yes Bark's?"

"Can we have some?" I asked quietly.

"Excuse me?" She walked up to me and I looked her straight in the glasses. But all I noticed was her tacky, 99 cent store, cheap lip stick.

"Can we have some please?" I asked louder. She took the box and opened it, right in front of me, then shut it. My eyes widened.

"Here you go Joe find something to do with it." She gave it to a guard, who looked like he didn't needed pizza, but what he needed Jenny Craig. She all sighed. I guess this was payback for Caveman and Zero running away. Everyone left.

"Um Sir that will be 55.68." He looked at him and gave him an evil look then mumbled things to himself while he paid the dude. Rebel looked at him and mouthed 'give me food' the guy just drove away. Man that would have worked if the Warden actually liked us. But she doesn't. We walked around but I went to go take a shower and on my way I heard the Warden, Mr. Sir, and Mom talking.

"Someone went into my office and stole a phone." Mr. Sir yelled. I gulped that was us.

"Whoever did called that place today.'" Mom said.

"And whoever did is in a whole lot of trouble." The Warden said.

"Once we find out who took it we could make of an excuse and get them sent to jail."

"They stole it get it _stole_ and that's against the law they could go to jail." My eyes widened and my heart stopped for a minute and I could breathe for a second. That was us and if they find out we're not just screwed but we're deeply screwed.


	13. pills and more fights!

**I am so sorry I have updated in forever! I have been in New York and I kinda have writers block...so i hope you enjoy -Kathy :**

(Still Bark's P.O.V)

I ran back to my tent and...Oh shit I forgot to take my pills. I've been told to only take two at a time but I forgot to take them yesterday so I guess I should take four today. I popped four in my mouth and swallowed them. I feel better now that I've taken them. I walked out and now I'm starting to feel dizzy, what were the side affects of taking more, oh well I forgot.

"Hey guy's." I put my arm around Twitch.

"H-h-hi." I was bouncing around.

"Barks you okay?" Zero quietly asked. I nodded.

"Yeah I'm super duper ha ha is it hot in here and why is the room spinning...oh well..." I walked out and before I did I heard someone say.

"She's gone crazy..." I'm not crazy...I'm in my happy place, yeah my happy place. I walked into D tent, I think, and saw someone.

"Hey..." I said to whoever was there.

"Hey barks." It was X-Ray. I, unsteadily, walked over to him.

"Wow it's so hot out I think I might..." I fell and he caught me.

"Be careful we don't want another Tiger incident." He smirked and I smiled. Then I jumped and pressed his soft lips against mine.

Tiger's P.O.V

"I'm going to get a hair elastic!" I yelled while walking over to D tent and once I lifted the flap I saw D.J and X-Ray practically making out.

"Holy shit!" I yelled and once I did Cass walked in.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!?" they looked at us.

"Rebel she kissed me!" X-Ray yelled.

"Oh my god Cass I am..." Then Cass went up to her and punched her.

"Shut the fuck up you whore I fuckin hate you." D.J then got up and pushed her.

"Guy's come on..." I said but the next thing I knew they were rolling around the floor fighting. X-Ray and I quickly pulled them off each other.

"I never want to see your fuckin face ever again and if I do so help you God, you better have good running shoes on." D.J had a bloody nose with some scratches on her face and s swollen cheek and Cass had a black eye and scratches. I took D.J and X-Ray went to talk to Cass. I brought her to the bathroom to get her cleaned up.

"D.J what is going on? I mean you and..." Then she threw up. What the hell is going on?

"D.J what's wrong?" She wiped her mouth.

"I'm sick..."

"I can t-..." She cut me off.

"No I'm really sick, like a disease, I could have died." I gasped.

"When I was six they found a lump on my chest, it wasn't breast cancer, but it was like it. I was told the only way I can survive is get it removed by a surgery, which we couldn't afford, or take pills for the rest of my life. I mean everyone would chose that but yesterday I forgot to take them and I thought maybe I could take four today so I did but the side affects when I take them make me go crazy. I didn't mean to kiss him, I don't even like him, I would never do that." She was crying.

"Oh my god why didn't you tell us?" I put my hand on her shoulder.

"I don't want people feeling sorry for me. I did kiss him but I didn't know what I was doing, my mind was like mush, and I would never do that." I nodded.

"Well I'm gonna go see Cass and try not to..." she threw up again.

"Do that." I left her in there and went to find Cass, how come she's always the one who gets into the fights?

Rebel's P.O.V

"I can't believe her! I was her fuckin friend and this is how she repays me and YOU! You kissed her back seriously." I pushed him.

"Rebel listen I would never do that to you seriously I mean with Bark's? He nice but you I mean you..." He put his hands on my hips and I pushed him away.

"Fuck my side... But she is a ho I mean seriously I knew she always liked you I wanna fuckin punch her face in..."

"Rawr..." Kat walked in and we both looked.

"Oh it's my only loyal friend...where's the fuckin slut to afraid to see me again? Probably thinks I'll kill her, which I will." She sat down next to me.

"Hey um can I talk to Cass alone?" He nodded.

"I'm not done with you!" I yelled as he left.

"What's up?"

"D.J could have died..."

"I know that was kinda the point." She shook her head.

"I mean she has a disease that could have killed her and she takes pills everyday to prevent that and she overdosed today and went loopy, she is throwing up sick right now, she didn't mean too. She had no idea what she was doing."

"I don't care she kissed my fuckin boyfriend I never want to see her again!"

"SO YOU DON'T CARE THAT SHE COULD HAVE DIED!?" She yelled and then I got into her face and said:

"We'd be better off with out her." I then turned around and left her with a dropped jaw but before I completely left I turned around.

"I'm not mad at you Kat so don't make me." I walked out without turning around once.


End file.
